


Father

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is her mother's "mistake", Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Other, Short Story, an angsty shitpost, this started as a shitpost that grew legs, two of the characters tagged are the same person, you may never see Diakko the same way again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Akko has a startling discovery about her heritage...Not part of theAtsuko Kagari series.
Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Part 1 - Kagari

**Author's Note:**

> So this short story came about after a random "what-if?" discussion that I initially started as a joke in a Discord channel got a lot of attention there. It was such an interesting discussion that I felt the need to adapt it, and thus this fanfic is born. But don't worry, I'm still working on _Atsuko Kagari and the School For Witches_.
> 
> Warning: angst alert!

**Kagari Household; Japan**

Akko woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a bit thirsty...

Deciding to get a drink, she got out of her bed and left her bedroom as she slowly and quietly made her way to the kitchen.

Just as she reached the entrance to the kitchen, she heard someone speaking inside.

"Is there anything you can do about it?!"

Akko knew that voice. It was her mother's. But why does her mother sound so anguished? She peeked around the entrance to see what is going on inside the kitchen...

She saw her mother talking on the phone, facing away from the entrance. The woman appears to be...negotiating something? And it looks like she is losing the negotiation...

"You were contracted to another woman? For the next three years? So what?! You can't just leave me and my daughter behind!" Mrs. Kagari suddenly raised her voice. "What am I supposed to tell her?!"

Akko became a bit scared at what she heard. She has never heard her mother being so angry, even when she got into big trouble at school when she was little. So just what was her mother talking about, and who is on the other side of the phone?

The next thing whoever's on the other side of the phone said just sent Mrs. Kagari into despair. "The truth?!" She answered with a shock. "I-I-I can't tell her that! How is she going to react to the news that the man she has known as her father for the past 17 years is really a hired actor?!"

Her father, a hired actor?! Akko has trouble trying to process this bit of information.

"I know I can't hide the truth forever," Mrs. Kagari said as she began to cry. "it's just that I-I'm not ready to tell her yet, and- Wait, please don't hang-"

From the looks of it, the person on the other side hung up, as Akko's mother moved the phone away from her ear.

Mrs. Kagari slowly put the phone down, before she started sobbing.

"Wh-why did I agree to be that man's one-night stand that night...?"

"Mom, what is going on?"

Mrs. Kagari gasped in shock upon hearing Akko's voice. "Ak-Akko, what are you doing up so late at night?" She asked, hoping that her daughter didn't hear everything just now.

"I just wanted to get a glass of water..." Akko answered.

Mrs. Kagari quickly wiped her tears from her face, and faked a smile. "S-sure, sweetie..." She then went to the water jug and started pouring a glass of water.

"Mom, is dad-" Akko suddenly raised a question, one that caused her mother to skip a heartbeat. "-never coming home again?"

Mrs. Kagari dropped the water glass, but thankfully it didn't shatter as it fell on the table, which is not far enough of a distance for any shattering to occur.

"Wh-why would you say that?" Mrs. Kagari tried to deny the question as she slowly put the water jug down. "He-he's just going on a business trip for a long time..."

"As a hired actor?" Akko interrupted her mother. "What is a 'one-night stand', anyway?"

At this point, Mrs. Kagari couldn't keep up her fake smile anymore, and started sobbing again.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Akko, but I think it's time I tell you the truth..."

...

**Luna Nova Witchcraft Academy; Southern England**

Akko couldn't pay attention to anything that day.

It was her first day back to Luna Nova after the summer vacation.

The same summer vacation where Akko learned that the man she knew as her father for 17 years is just an actor hired by her mother to play the part, and that her biological father is actually a foreign man who used her mother for a night of "intimate pleasure" and then left without a trace...

In other words, Akko was a result of her mother's "mistake".

Lotte and Sucy instantly suspected that something is wrong, seeing that their Japanese roommate came back from summer vacation a quiet, depressed girl, instead of the loud, energetic Shiny Chariot fangirl that she normally is.

"What's wrong, Akko?" Lotte asked.

Akko didn't answer.

Even as Sucy uncorked a bottle of an extremely foul-smelling substance and brought it to Akko's nose, the Japanese girl still doesn't react (despite Lotte acting like she's going to faint from the smell).

"Right, even _I_ am _disturbed_ by this..." Sucy remarked as she re-corked the bottle. "What could she be thinking about?"

"I haven't seen anyone acting like this before..." Lotte said. "Not even in _Nightfall_..."

That is when Akko stood up from her bunk bed all of a sudden.

"I'm going to see Professor Ursula..." She said without much fanfare before walking out of the Red Team's dormitory.

Lotte and Sucy are left inside the dorm, both showing worry about their Japanese roommate.

...

**New Moon Tower**

That day when Akko found out that her beloved teacher, Ursula Callistis, has been Shiny Chariot all along, and that the French performer is the entire reason she couldn't fly a broomstick hit Akko like an emotional train going at supersonic speeds.

But learning that her "father" was never really her father, and that she was born because of her mother making a "mistake" is like if she had been standing in ground zero of the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs.

Which is why she decided to go see Professor Ursula, hoping that the French performer-turned-teacher could provide some counseling for her.

Akko gently knocked on the door to Professor Ursula's office, then waited for the teacher to answer it.

"Come in." Professor Ursula called out from within.

With that, Akko opened the door and walked in. "Professor, there's something I- Diana, what are you doing here?"

Akko is surprised by the fact that Diana Cavendish, her (secret) girlfriend and the ace of Luna Nova, is also present, talking to the blue-haired teacher about something.

"I just had something to talk to Professor Callistis about." Diana answered as she stood up. "I was just about to leave, actually."

With that, Diana walked out of the office without looking back, and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, hey, Akko..." Professor Ursula greeted. "How can I help you today?"

Akko approached Professor Ursula, and sat herself down on a chair opposite of the teacher.

"I'm in a crisis, professor..." Akko then informed.

Professor Ursula looks surprised to hear that. "Huh? What kind of crisis?"

Akko proceeded to explain what her mother told her during the summer vacation, in as much detail as she can remember, to Professor Ursula.

"So, let me get this straight..." The blue-haired professor repeated what she was just told. "Your mother hired an actor to pretend to be your father for the past 17 years?"

"Yes..." Akko confirmed.

"And that your real father used your mother as a one-night stand, and then left without a trace?" Professor Ursula continued.

"Yes..." Akko confirmed again.

"Oh, my! How awful you must have felt!" Professor Ursula exclaimed.

Akko just sighed.

Professor Ursula approached and gave Akko a headpat. "Don't be so sad. I'm sure your mother loved you as her precious little daughter..."

"You sure?" Akko asked with a sniff.

"I'm sure..." Professor Ursula said as she hugged Akko. "She spent more than a decade raising you, after all..."


	2. Part 2 - Cavendish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2 of this short story.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Cavendish Manor; Wedinburg**

**10 years ago...**

Little Diana Cavendish couldn't fall asleep.

Even though she should be heavily jet-lagged by her trip to Japan that she just returned from yesterday, Diana just couldn't sleep without her mother telling her a bedtime story. During her trip to Japan, she had trouble sleeping because of that.

Normally, by this time of the night, her mother would have already finished telling the bedtime story and tucked her into bed already. But tonight, something seems to be keeping the older Cavendish away...

Determined to find out what is going on, Diana got out of bed and went to look for her mother.

Just as she's about to enter her mother's bedroom, Diana stopped herself when she heard a voice speaking.

"So tell me the truth, Arthur. What were you doing overseas seven years ago?"

Diana recognized that voice as her mother's. And the name Arthur... that was her father's. But why does her mother sound angry? She opened a small crack on the door of her mother's bedroom to see what's going on.

Diana found her mother looking absolutely furious, and that scared Diana because she has never seen her mother wearing such an expression before. The older Cavendish is staring straight at a middle-aged man, who Diana instantly recognized as her father.

"I just went on a business trip. That is all." Arthur Cavendish answered. He appeared to be nervous.

Bernadette Cavendish looked like she isn't buying it. "Let me rephrase this: what were you doing overseas seven years ago, _the day before you were scheduled to come back_?"

Arthur nervously paused for a bit. "I...went drinking with my business partners, to celebrate the success of the business deal..." He then answered.

"After _that_?" Bernadette added.

"I went back to the hotel..." Arthur answered that too. "To pack up my luggage, preparing for the flight back home..."

"Were you alone back then?" Bernadette interrupted with another question, this one asked with a venomous tone.

Arthur became really nervous upon hearing that. "Uh...yes..."

In response to that, Bernadette raised her magic wand which she has been hiding behind her back. The tip of the wand glowed red.

"You lie." was her response to that.

Arthur took another step back, the color drained from his face as he did so. "Detta..."

"So who is she? What else did you do with her, beyond your business deal? Have you ever talked to her again after that night?" Bernadette stopped asking and started viciously interrogating instead.

"I-I can explain..." Arthur plead.

" _ **Murowa**_!" Before anyone realizes it, Bernadette fired a magic bolt at Arthur, hitting him in his left shoulder and knocking him down.

Seeing her mother acting so vicious and violent caused Diana to gasp. She almost screamed instinctively due to the shock of seeing what had just happened.

It wasn't very long before the commotion attracted the attention of the manor's staffs as well as Daryl, who came running to see what was going on, too focused on the matter at hand to noticed Diana who got out of their way as they pushed open the door to Bernadette's bedroom.

Daryl and the manor staffs are all equally as shocked to see Arthur lying on the floor, clutching his left shoulder in pain, with Bernadette pointing her wand at him while wearing a furious expression on her face. Daryl was at a loss of words, as are the staff due to seeing their mistress's uncharacteristic behavior.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME AND RUIN ANOTHER WOMAN'S LIFE!" Bernadette yelled furiously at Arthur. "YOU BETRAYED THE NAME OF THE HOUSE OF CAVENDISH! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS MANOR ANYMORE!"

Arthur looked on, terrified by just how much fury his wife is radiating.

"NOW GET OUT!" Bernadette continued, while pointing her wand threateningly at Arthur. "GET OUT, AND _DON'T EVER_ COME BACK!"

Feeling the threat of his life, Arthur quickly got up despite the pain in his left shoulder, and hurriedly ran out of the bedroom without looking back.

After all that had happened, Diana, Daryl, and the manor's staffs stood where they are, utterly shocked as their brains processed what they just saw.

"Detta, what was that...?" Daryl is the first to speak up.

Bernadette slowly made her way to her bed, and then sat down on it. "Make sure that son of a bitch doesn't step foot in this manor, ever again..." She ordered the manor's staff.

Everyone remained motionless, still shocked by the incident they just witnessed.

It took Bernadette's uncharacteristic vicious glare before the staffs acknowledged the order, and then Daryl told them to scatter and get back to their posts.

" _Some_ husband I had..." Bernadette muttered.

Daryl sat herself down next to Bernadette. "You really did push yourself a lot just now. With how sickly you were, all those rage could've easily led to a cardiac arrest..."

Bernadette put her hand to her face, and sighed.

Daryl also sighed. "Never believed Arthur had it in him to... do _that_."

"What on Earth am I going to tell Diana?" Bernadette lamented. "That she will never be able to see her father ever again?"

"The truth might be the only thing you can tell her now." Daryl informed. "Because she saw everything just now..."

Hearing that, Bernadette turned to face the entrance to her bedroom, and sure enough, Diana stood there, utterly terrified of her mother's out-of-character behavior that she witnessed moments ago.

"Mama?" Diana spoke. "What just happened between you and Papa?"

Bernadette gasped at the sight of Diana. She wanted to hide all of this from her daughter, but now telling her the truth is unavoidable...

"Oh, Cabbage, I'm so sorry that you saw all that..."

...

**New Moon Tower, Luna Nova Witchcraft Academy**

**Present day**

"Mother tried her best to describe it without ever using the word 'divorce'. But looking back, it's clear that is exactly what happened."

It has been exactly 10 years since Diana saw her father getting kicked out. The same 10 years since she last saw him.

Diana found herself seeking counseling from Professor Ursula Callistis, who she believed is the only person that could help her.

"A few days later, I caught glimpse of mother signing on a piece of paper with utmost fury on her face, while she was accompanied by a man with a briefcase. I didn't know what was going on then." Diana continued describing her story to Professor Ursula. "In hindsight, that was probably the divorce papers and a lawyer..."

Professor Ursula appeared sad after hearing the story.

"Then a week later, father was found locked inside his car, _under_ the Thames. It's very obvious what happened to him..." Diana finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Diana..." Professor Ursula offered her condolences. "Especially since you never really got to have proper closure with your father..."

"There was something else about it as well, professor..." Diana then raised another point.

"What is it?" Professor Ursula inquired.

"On the same day I heard news about father's suicide, mother suddenly asked me what I would do in the event I find out that I have a long lost sibling." Diana said.

"I don't understand..." Professor Ursula is confused by what she just heard.

"So was I, on that day..." Diana continued. "It took me a few more years to realize she is implying the woman that father had an affair with had given birth to a child. In other words, somewhere out there in the world, I have a half-sibling I never knew..."

"A half-sibling?" Professor Ursula repeated. "How does your mother know?"

"I never knew." Diana said. "Mother passed away before she could reveal more about it to me."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" Professor Ursula then asked. "The half-sibling thing, I mean."

"I shall locate this half-sibling of mine, and if possible, apologize to them and their mother in behalf of my late father and the House of Cavendish." Diana answered.

"Do you think they will accept your apology?" Professor Ursula raised a point.

"That, I may not know until then." Diana stated.

The sound of gentle knocking came from the door all of a sudden.

"Come in." Professor Ursula called out to whoever knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened from the outside, and in came Akko. "Professor, there's something I- Diana, what are you doing here?"

Diana noticed immediately that Akko seems a bit depressed about something. Her current gloomy demeanor is totally unlike the Japanese girl's usual loud, energetic self.

"I just had something to talk to Professor Callistis about." Diana replied to Akko as she stood up. "I was just about to leave, actually."

With that, Diana then walked out of the office without looking back, and closed the door behind her.

...

**Blue Team's dormitory**

After her counseling session with Professor Ursula, Diana retreated back to her study in the Blue Team's dormitory.

Hannah and Barbara were out shopping in Blytonbury, leaving Diana all by herself in the dorm.

The blonde decided to take her mind off of the counseling session by reading a book about obscure magic spells. She was able to shove the divorced father and half-sibling thing to the back of her mind for a decade, so why not now?

But try as she might, Diana found herself unable to forget her counseling session with Professor Ursula, especially after the French professor asked her what she is going to do about it.

_I shall locate this half-sibling of mine, and if possible, apologize to them and their mother in behalf of my late father and the House of Cavendish._

Diana found her own words echoing in her mind, as if someone had it recorded and is playing it on repeat. Not even the reading could distract her from it.

After minutes of trying and failing to shove the thought away, Diana gave up and let out a sigh. She looked at the spell book and found that she hasn't even made it past the table of contents page.

Just as Diana is about to flip past the table of contents page, she found herself staring at a line on it that said, _"Relative's Vision Spell - a spell for seeing things through the POV of one's blood relative"_

Diana's subconscious couldn't resist the urge to check it out, as her hands started flipping through the pages on their own accords.

She reached the page detailing the spell within half a minute.

_"As it's name implies, the Relative's Vision Spell allows the caster to see through the eyes, and hear through the ears of whoever he or she has blood relation with. The caster and the target relative doesn't necessarily have to be born from the same parents, as it can work between siblings or cousins alike."_

"Intriguing. This spell actually exists..." Diana muttered. She wondered if the spell could work between half-siblings as well...

She quickly stopped herself, as she quickly considered the fact that this could be a breach of privacy for whoever her half-sibling is, and and the ability to see though another person's eyes is very much unacceptable from a moral standpoint.

But then, she also quickly considered the fact that by not doing anything about it when she could, she would just be making up excuses to keep running away from a problem that her family unintentionally inflicted upon a completely random woman and her fatherless child...

Drana Cavendish found herself in a dilemma.

_Forgive me, Lady Beatrix, for I cannot keep running away from this even if the solution is not befitting for a Cavendish..._

She knew she will eventually come to regret this later in her life, but she just had to do it...

And so, Diana followed the instructions as written on the spell book, picturing her missing half-sibling, whoever and wherever they might be (the book also specified that the target relative's physical appearance or full name needs to be pictured as well, but Diana knew neither of those about her half-sibling)...

And then she casted the spell.

Diana paused as the spell seemed to start working as the spell book said it would.

Three minutes later, she terminated the spell with a wave of her wand.

Diana was absolutely shocked by what she learned from that spell. That was the biggest shock of her life.

Diana has a half- _sister_ , and she is _right here_ in _Luna Nova_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a bad mojo to be posting an angsty fic at this time, eh?
> 
> Also, Merry late Christmas, everyone... *shrugs about being late to the celebration*
> 
> So what did Diana see from her missing half-sibling's POV that has her so shocked? Well, that will be explained in Part 3, which will also show us precisely what happened all those years ago...
> 
> So stay tuned!


	3. Part 3 - Our Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third and final part to this short story.
> 
> Warning: angst alert as well as a major shock inbound!

**Japan**

**19 years ago**

*Pop* goes a bottle of champagne as it is opened, sending its cork flying across the room.

"A toast! To everyone who contributed to the deal!"

"Is that how you Englishmen celebrate, Arthur?"

In an inn in Japan, four entrepreneurs, one of who appears to be a foreign man, are having a celebratory drinking party for a successful business deal.

"Yes and no." The foreign man called Arthur said as he started filling everyone's mugs with the bottle of champagne. "The English didn't invent the champagne, the French did. We just appropriated it."

"Another prize in the British Empire's conquest of the world, perhaps?" A tall, lanky entrepreneur jokingly asked.

"No." Arthur corrected as he put the champagne bottle down after filling everybody's mugs with it. "Britain stopped being an empire by the time the French invented champagne..."

"Who cares?!" Interrupted a glasses-wearing female entrepreneur. "As long as we have a good celebratory drink~"

"But we wouldn't be having this celebratory drink were it not for one of us here." Arthur added.

"Who would that be?" Everyone else collectively asked.

"Why, of course, that'd be our very dear friend: Ryuko Kagari!"

The entrepreneur in question, a woman with short brown hair, giggled at the thought of being praised.

"I'm flattered~" Ryuko shushed, already drunk from all the _sake_ she had with her co-workers before the champagne came.

"We wouldn't be celebrating right now if it wasn't for your determination," Arthur praised Ryuko even more. He then grabbed the champagne bottle and raised it above his head. "so keep drinking, everyone, because I'm _bloody_ paying for all this!"

And so the men and women continued having their celebratory drink until it was midnight...

...

**Kagari household**

Everyone headed back to their respective homes after their celebratory drinking party.

Ryuko, however, was so wasted that she could barely walk straight, so Arthur offered to take her back to her home.

"My *hic* determination? Oh, I'm so *hic* flattered~" The still-drunk Ryuko slurred as Arthur led her to the couch in her living room.

"You know, you have a very poor alcohol tolerance." Arthur informed the drunk woman. "Just one mug and you're already drunk on your arse."

"I can't *hic* help it~" Ryuko slurred a response as she collapsed down on the couch in a drunken stupor. "You're not in *hic* any position to *hic* tell me that~"

She's got a point. While Arthur isn't as wasted as she is, he is still, for all intents and purposes, drunk.

Tired from carrying the woman all the way, Arthur sat down beside Ryuko and massaged his aching shoulder.

"You know, I should be going back to my hotel room..." Arthur then informed. "I have a plane to catch tomorrow night, so I need to get back and start packi-"

Ryuko suddenly placed her hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Pleaseee don't *hic* goooo~" She slurred again.

Arthur wanted to just stand up and leave, but Ryuko, despite her drunkenness, has a very strong grip.

"My wife's going to hex me..." Arthur muttered to himself before letting out a sigh. Looks like he has no choice but to stay with this woman until her lights go out...

"Hex you~?" Ryuko asked out of curiosity. "Is your wife a *hic* witch?"

Since Arthur couldn't go anywhere, he figured that he might as well entertain Ryuko. "One of England's best, actually..."

"Oh? Then I'm sorry *hic* for keeping you *hic* here~" Ryuko apologized.

"Whatever you say." Arthur sighed again.

All of a sudden, Arthur felt Ryuko releasing her grip on his shoulder. She then slowly traced her hand down his, and held on to his wrist with the same amount of force.

Before Arthur realizes it, Ryuko dragged his hand, and rested it on her thigh.

 _Oh, shit..._ Arthur wasn't one to swear, especially not when he's got the name of his wife's prestigious family to uphold to. But the situation he found himself in right now is so shocking to him that he just can't help it.

What's more awkward for the Englishman is the fact that the Japanese woman is wearing a skirt that if it were an inch shorter, she'd have flashed him right then and there...

"Kiss me~"

That just became even more awkward. This unmarried woman, in her drunk stupor, is asking for a kiss from a foreigner she only met for less than a week? Just how wasted is she?!

It was at this moment that Arthur cursed himself for not being a wizard (the irony of him marrying a highly experienced witch is there), because he'd have been able to make his getaway with magic then. But since that is not the case, he is stuck with a heavily wasted Ryuko and her strong grip.

Since he's not going anywhere for a while, he figured he might as well keep her quiet until he can.

And so Arthur leaned in to kiss Ryuko on her forehead.

Ryuko let out a drunken giggle. "Not there~" She said. "Lower~"

Is she really asking for it? Arthur couldn't believe what this woman is saying, even if she's drunk.

 _Bernadette is so going to kill me if she learns about this..._ He thought.

And so Arthur leaned in for another kiss, this time on Ryuko's lips...

"Can I be your one-night stand~?" Ryuko asked right before Arthur's lips touched hers.

Arthur paused...no, _froze_. Goodness, what this woman is saying! Arthur has started to regret ever having that drinking party...

Arthur cleared his throat, letting out an alcohol-soaked breath, before saying, "I'm sorry, but I cannot betray my wif-"

All of a sudden, Ryuko leaned forward and slammed her lips on Arthur, much to the Englishman's shock.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit!!!_

The sudden kiss lasted for a full ten seconds before Ryuko broke off from it. "Can I be your one-night stand~" She asked her question again.

"Uh, well... yes..." Arthur suddenly found himself answering without his brain's direct input. Of all the time for the full effects of being drunk to take place...

Ryuko let out another drunken giggle before leaning forward for another kiss.

And from there, things got really intimate between the drunk duo. Tongues were touched, and rumps were groped...

 _Oh hell... I hope nothing turns out disastrous after this..._ Arthur mentally lamented.

The last thing either one of them remembers is Ryuko unzipping her own skirt...

...

 _Everything_ turned out disastrous for both Arthur Cavendish and Ryuko Kagari years later.

Arthur really should have remembered that his wife, Bernadette Cavendish, is a highly accomplished witch. So of course she is going to learn about his one night with Ryuko Kagari one way or another.

And she did. Which is why Arthur suddenly found himself violently banished from the House of Cavendish for life by his wife.

Left with nothing valuable but his car, Arthur end up being forced to bum around England, with barely anything to eat, and spend his nights in the backseat of the car. A week later, depression from all of that caused him to lock himself in his car and drive it straight into the Thames.

Ryuko found herself pregnant one day despite having never married anyone up until that point. As it turns out, her intimate night with Arthur went a bit too intimate, and she ended up having his illegitimate daughter.

When that daughter was born years after that night, Ryuko found herself unable to keep up with her office work and having to take care of a fatherless daughter at the same time. And she couldn't bear the thought of abandoning the daughter anywhere, so she eventually quit her job to become a full-time mother. She also had to hire an actor to play the part of the daughter's father, as she couldn't bear the thought of the little girl never having a father.

And unfortunately, not having a job meant that what millions she has stocked in her bank account from her former job quickly ran low.

Ryuko's worst nightmare was realized when years later in one night, the daughter found out that her "father" is not her real father, and Ryuko ended up having to tell her the truth...

...

**Blue Team's dormitory, Luna Nova Witchcraft Academy**

**Present day**

Diana quickly terminated the Relative's Vision Spell just three minutes after casting it to find her long lost half-sister.

What she saw and heard from her half-sister's POV shocked her so much that she felt her heart stopping momentarily, as she nearly collapsed from her study desk.

She saw the corridors of Luna Nova as well as all the students and staffs that usually travels through them from her half-sister's POV. But what shocked her the most about the brief experience is when she watched her half-sister walking into the Red Team's dormitory, and then is greeted by one Lotte Jansson...

_"Akko, how was your talk with Professor Ursula?"_

Akko.

Atsuko Kagari, the clumsy, energetic witch from a non-magical family from Japan, the _last_ person anyone would expect to have anything to do with the House of Cavendish...

...Is the half-sister of Diana Cavendish.

The thought that her long lost half-sister has been right under her nose for an entire year is massively shocking for Diana. But the revelation that their months of dating had in fact been _incest_ all along is so disgusting that Diana couldn't hold back the urge to vomit on the spot.

Regardless of what she just learned, Diana felt that she needs to do what she told Professor Ursula that she would, as she left her study desk and ran out of the Blue Team's dorm.

...

**Red Team's dorm**

"You were the result of your mom's 'mistake'?"

Sucy repeated what Akko just told her and Lotte.

Akko nodded.

"And your real dad used your mom as a one-night stand?" Lotte repeated a different part that she just heard.

"My mom _asked_ to be a one-night stand while drunk..." Akko clarified.

"'Asked'?" Even Sucy is surprised enough that she widened her one exposed eye. "Just how drunk was she...?"

The conversation came to a halt as the door of the Red Team's dorm suddenly opened from the outside, revealing a depressed-looking Diana standing outside.

"Diana? Why did you come here?" Lotte asked the blonde.

Diana didn't answer, as she entered the Red Team's dorm, and stood herself right in front of Akko.

"Akko, has your mother ever told you anything about your father?" Diana asked, in a tone that sounded as though she is trying to confirm a theory.

Akko blinked. She didn't understand why Diana suddenly asked that. "He...was not my real dad. Mom hired him to pretend to be my dad for 17 years."

Diana doesn't seem satisfied with that answer. "Then what about your _real_ father?" She asked a clearer question.

Akko became utterly confused about Diana's sudden interest in her father. "Diana, why are you-"

"Just answer me, please." Diana begged.

Diana begging. That was very unusual indeed. Akko felt like she should answer the blonde's question because of that. "She said that his name is Arthur, he's is from England, and that he mentioned having married a witch who's one of England's best..."

Hearing that, Diana felt her heart drop onto the floor and then ate a hole all the way to the Earth's core.

Akko is still confused about the intent of Diana's questions. "Why are you asking me about my-"

All of a sudden, Diana leaned in and hugged Akko.

"On behalf of the House of Cavendish, and my father, Arthur Cavendish... I'm so sorry, Akko!" Diana said as she started _sobbing_.

What came next shocked the Red Team so much that Lotte fainted on the spot, Sucy had her jaw hanging wide open as even she couldn't contain her shocked expression, and Akko...

Akko was internally broken by what Diana just told her.

"My father, and your biological father are the same person! Akko, you are not just my fellow student in Luna Nova, _you are my half-sister!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana turning out to be half-sisters...  
> Shocked, huh? That wasn't something you hear about in the LWA fandom very much.
> 
> Truth is, I came up with the original Discord "what if" shitpost as a thought on how to _sink_ the Diakko ship. But then some guys there started a discussion based around it, and soon I got enough material to write this short story...
> 
> Anyway, with this short story having been concluded, I'll be going back to working on _Atsuko Kagari and the School For Witches_. Though I don't think I could get a new chapter out before 2020 rolls around, so apologies in advance.


End file.
